Aero'sFuture: Warfare
YEAR POSTED: 2009 War is a part of every single culture, race, and time period of humanity. Thousands of years ago, individuals and cities alike protested their differing views by way of weapons and violence, killing and anger. The magnificent powers of the world, including the United States, China, Russia, etc., have fought, lost, and won many wars; it is how they have acquired their superiority over the centuries. The Gun The rise of black powder brought along the basis for all projectile weaponry in existence today. The pistol, the shotgun, the machine gun, the rifle, tank weaponry in all its multitude of forms; they are all based off the Chinese discovery of gunpowder. They have evolved from puny, insufficient stunning devices tremendously devastating murdering apparatus. The bullet, the barrels, and everything about all gun varieties have been significantly upgraded over the many centuries of their usage; however, this by no means suggests that they can not be improved. Laser Warfare Most likely the most common staple of military science fiction is the use of laser weaponry in their clash of the future. Unfortunately, the authors of such novels depict laser warfare almost solefully inaccurate. There will be no red, blue and green, jets of light that explode upon impact with a person, the destructive beams of light will not travel at the speed of a modern bullet, and tanks and airplanes will not launch huge pulses of light that destroy an object or building on impact. In actuality, the laser beams, though possibly violently dangerous, will be invisible in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum, they will travel at the astonishing speed of light, and they will probably have the ability to be increasingly devastating. Unmanned Vehicles And Robots The future of the military of reconnaissance is with the employed use of unmanned aerial vehicles, unmanned grounded vehicles, and unmanned naval vehicles. These machines are currently controlled remotely from anywhere on Earth, but soon will be completely autonomous to carry out missions with enough intelligence to evade detection. In nearly half a century, humanity will see the rise of completely artificially intelligent unmanned vehicles that can control themselves, evade detection, find cover, and even think about situations they are experiencing. Robotics and the military have and undoubted common ancestry. They will eventually merge into one structure where semi-intelligent or artificially intelligent robotic soldiers work with their human counterparts to obliterate the conjoint enemy. Transport vehicles will be robotic to save the lives that would currently be at risk when driving. Smart missiles will be able to fly around an area and detonate a target with centimeter-wide precision in the heat of war. These machines will essentially be alive and know when to take actions and when to evade the enemy. They will act as current-day soldiers but be virtually invinsible to some projectile weaponry. Explosives Mainstream Detonations Over the next few decades, the military, science, and pyrotechnic technology will collide to construct deadly, precision explosions. These explosions will be controlled in almost every single way imaginable. Humanity will have the ability to control the detonation's hieght, magnitude, radii, direction of blast, among other factors. Antimatter In the beginning of the universe, two forms of matter arose from the detonation of the Big Bang: matter and antimatter. The ratio between the two was 1:1,000,000,001 to 1:1,000,000,000, thus resulting in the propogation of regular matter, the substance that nearly everything visible consists of. The reaction between matter and antimatter is colossal, among the most powerful in the universe. When they collide, they atoms are converted into one hundred percent energy meaning that if just one gram of matter hit one gram of antimatter, the explosion created could annihilate New York City altgother; this reaction is phenomonal. Tsar Bomba, the largest atomic bomb the world has ever seen weighed approximately twenty-seven tons and produced a force roughly equivalent to fifty million tons of TNT. If twenty-five tons of matter collided with twenty-five tons of antimatter, the atmosphere would be entirely incinerated, Earth's crust would melt off, and a massive crater reaching the earth's lower mantle would form. All the material that was previously within the crater would be ejected at enormously rapid speeds. The Fourth Matter Currently, there are only two proven forms of matter with one theoretical variety. These include matter, antimatter, and what is known as dark matter. Dark matter provides hidden gravity to keep the universe together without collasping and creating chaos. Another hypothetical form of matter is known as negative matter. It will have exceeding fearful military uses in the tremendously far future when its discovery and easy access are taken advantage of. Negative matter has a similar effect to that of a matter-antimatter collision except for the fact that it need not be collided with any other form of matter to produce explosive results. All that negative matter requires to explode is a currently uncertain trigger source. In addition, it produces detonations orders of magnitude greater than that of antimatter. Just one pound of this substance could potentially obliterate the moon's surface and center. See Also *Aero'sFuture: Scenario.World War III *Aero'sFuture: Future Planes Category:Aero'sFuture Category:Warfare